Horizon
by Draco-san
Summary: Jika ada banyak orang yang jatuh cinta, setidaknya akan ada ribuan cerita cinta. Akan ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dan berkembang dalam satu perasaan dalam belahan dunia. Ini hanyalah kisah tentang dua orang yang seharusnya ditakdirkan bersama, tentang cinta sejati yang harus terpisah akibat perbedaan mereka.


**K** isah ini dimulai sepuluh tahun silam, saat usiaku lima belas tahun.

Aku tidak tahu…

Aku tidak tahu kenapa makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka tidak memiliki hati.

Debu yang tebal bagaikan asap api membara mengepul tinggi di udara, beberapa kali menghalangi matahari yang membusur cahaya di atas langit sana. Suara desingan mulai menusuk telinga di sertai oleh sebuah teriakan kaca pecah yang berhamburan di atas permukaan tanah.

Hari itu, di atas langit yang telah menggelap bagaikan dimensi yang berubah warna menjadi ungu, sesosok monster telah merenggut hidupku. Tatapan matanya yang merah, dengus napasnya yang memburu, dan seringainya yang kemilau saat ditimpa cahaya dari benda yang di genggamnya.

Aku takut.

Tidak ada manusia yang tidak takut jika bertemu dengan eksistensi yang tidak mereka ketahui, sosok yang seharusnya tidak terlihat dalam jarak pandang manusia.

 _Malaikat_.

Tidak, maksudku bukanlah Malaikat dengan sayap-sayap indahnya yang mampu memberikan kehangatan di balik bulu-bulu halusnya.. ataupun malaikat yang selalu mengulas senyuman kepada makhluk-makhluk seperti kami yang tertulis di dalam buku…melainkan malaikat dengan sayap sehitam malam.

Akan kuceritakan semuanya agar kalian mengerti. Inilah hidupku, dan aku tidak peduli apa pun penilaian kalian. Toh, aku hidup bukan untuk membahagiakan orang lain, apalagi menghabiskan waktu mendengar komentar mereka.

Pukul sembilan pagi, kapal yang membawaku menuju pelabuhan Yokohama melaju dengan kecepatan penuh di atas lautan. Tujuan utamaku adalah bertemu dengan teman masa kecilku, meskipun harus kuakui kalau alasanku meminta Ayah untuk sekolah di Jepang itu hanyalah bualan belaka namun yakinlah kalau aku melakukan ini untuk memenuhi janjiku dengan teman masa kecilku itu.

Aku memanggilnya Aki, dia adalah seorang gadis yang periang dengan tingkah usilnya yang terkadang membuatku jengkel. Namun karena tingkah itulah yang membuatku sangat ingin menemuinya, karena entah kenapa saat melihatnya melakukan itu membuatku melupakan masa-masa membosankan saat di Amerika.

Haha, melihat wajahnya yang cemberut itu saja sudah membuatku gemas, meski ku akui ia cukup tomboy di usianya tapi itu tidak mengubah pandanganku terhadapnya.

… _Karena aku menyukainya_.

"Naruto, kau sudah mempersiapkan segalanya untuk keperluan sekolahmu?"

Mendengar suara ayah, aku tersentak dari lamunan. Lantas mengangguk. "Tentu Ayah, segala hal termasuk bertemu dengan Ak-" dengan cepat kututup mulutku dengan sebelah tangan saat menyadari kalau ucapanku itu membawaku pada lamunan barusan.

"Bertemu dengan siapa hmm?" Ayah melihatku dengan tatapan menyelidik, wajahku tersirat sebuah kepanikan.. bagaimana jika Ayah tahu kalau aku cuma berbual tentang sekolah? Namun tak sampai sepuluh detik, wajah Ayah dipenuhi oleh sebuah tawa yang cerah. "Hahaha, baru kali ini Ayah lihat wajahmu seperti itu Naruto. Mungkinkah dia seorang gadis?"

"Eh?" wajahku tambah panik saat dia mengatakan itu.

"Oh jadi benar ya?"

"Ti-tidak Ayah, d-dia laki-laki… Ak-ak-akihisa.. yah Akihisa."

Namun ayah hanya tertawa saat mendengar elakanku, membuatku mengerucutkan bibir dengan wajah menahan malu. Setelah itu, kami bercanda tawa dengan penuh bahagia.. _hingga_ kumulai sadar bahwa itu adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa mendengar lelucon dari Ayah.

Aku tidak tahu…

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus terjadi.

Apa yang mereka incar?

Mengapa mereka tidak seperti Malaikat lainnya?

 _Apakah sifat baik atau buruk Malaikat itu terlihat dari sayap mereka?_

 _Pyar…_

Bagaikan sebuah dimensi yang tak mampu menahan segala macam ingatan di dalam kenangan terdalam, dunia seakan-akan berputar dan pecah berhamburan.

Aku takut.

Aku tidak tahu kapan perasaan ini muncul dalam hatiku. Berdebar semakin kencang sesaat aku melihat darah berhamburan memenuhi seluruh tubuhku. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah berdiri dan terdiam, memandang semuanya dengan tatapan kosong yang kupunya.

Ini tidak mungkin. Aku tahu…

Hati kecilku hanya bisa berharap bahwa aku terbangun dari dalam dunia mimpi dan kembali ke dunia di mana aku bisa menjalani hari-hari seperti biasanya. Namun aku tidak bisa melakukannya lagi, sebagaimana layaknya, sebagaimana inginnya. Karena satu hal yang kurasakan pada saat itu adalah.. sakit. Aku merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan sebuah jepit rambut berwarna oranye yang akan kuberikan kepada Aki saat bertemu dengannya, tapi… aku tidak sanggup. Saat kucoba untuk lari… sebuah tombak dengan pijaran cahaya berwarna kuning keemasan telah menembus perutku.

Hingga aku mulai merasa akan, mati.

Aku mengangkat kepala. Tanpa meniatkannya, aku berjalan terseok-seok melewati tumpukan mayat yang bergeletakan di sekitar jalan, menuju pintu di sisi jauh ruangan ini. Di balik pintu itu terdapat geladak, tempat yang ingin ku kunjungi saat ini untuk melihat bahwa sekarang Aki tengah menungguku di pelabuhan sana. Tapi lengan dan kakiku terasa berat seperti sedang berjalan mengarungi air berlumpur. Segala suara teredam dalam pakaian ini.

Hingga aku mulai merasakan tubuhku terjatuh.

Lalu aku sendirian, hanya ditemani suara tawa dari makhluk-makhluk hitam dengan mata merah dan aksen gigi putih yang runcing. Kurasakan salah satu dari mereka mendekat kearahku, kudengar betapa arogannya suara langkah kaki itu. Aku terlempar keluar pintu dalam posisi mundur saat sebuah kaki menghantam telak perutku, lengan dan kakiku tersentak menyakitkan saat tubuhku menghantam dinding pembatas kapal. Gerakan itu mengguncangku dan aku tidak bisa bernapas.

Aku ingin menjerit, tapi tidak bisa.

Pandanganku menggelap. Kepalaku berdenyut seirama detak jantung, yang terdengar sama kerasnya bagiku seperti alarm tadi pagi. Aku berpaling dari tatapan lurus ke depan dan mulai menatap ke arah langit yang telah kembali menjadi biru. _Setidaknya jika aku mati, biarkan aku memenuhi janjiku dengan Aki_ , pikirku. _Hah… bodohnya aku, memangnya harapan akan datang kepada orang yang akan mati?_

Kelopak mataku memberat, membawaku untuk terpejam. Aku menggigit bibir, lalu melepaskannya-bibirku perih dan terasa memar. Aku bisa mengecap rasa tembaga di sepanjang daging yang lembut. _Ha..ha.. apakah eksistensi manusia akan selalu berakhir tragis di tangan makhluk seperti mereka?_

Dan sekarang sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyesalinya.

Mungkinkah ini hukuman yang Tuhan berikan kepadaku karena berbohong kepada Orang tua?

Dan terlambat pula bagiku untuk meminta maaf kepada mereka?

Rasa bersalah menusuk-nusuk perutku. Seharusnya aku tidak pergi, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang terbunuh. Dalam benakku, aku berpikir bahwa ada kalanya kalau manusia memiliki kekuatan dan menyadari eksistensi yang bermain di balik layar. Pasti ada sesuatu yang lain-sesuatu yang bahkan lebih besar daripada permasalahan di dunia ini.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha melupakan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh yang mulai berseliweran memenuhi otakku. Aku menyeringai puas saat kututup kedua mataku. Kurasakan bahwa otot jantung mulai meninggalkan tugasnya dan aliran darah telah berhenti berputar dalam nadi.

Hingga aku mulai merasakan artinya.. mati.

..

 _Dinginnya angin musim gugur berhembus dengan lembut dan membuat sang gadis menggigil. Melihat itu kuukir senyuman kecil sembari melepas jaket yang ku kenakan, lantas memakaikannya ke gadis tersebut. "Daijobu ka?"_

" _Daijobu, Naruto-kun.." satu senyuman kecil terukir di bibirnya yang mungil. Kehangatan meresap seakan membakar wajahnya yang mulai merah padam. "Arigatou."_

 _Mengangguk kecil, kugenggam tangannya dan mengajaknya berlari di atas jalan yang dipenuhi oleh daun-daun berguguran. Dan dunia ini seakan hanya milik kami seorang. Lalu selagi berlarian, kuputar tubuhku sehingga saat ini aku menghadapnya dengan posisi jalan mundur. Kutatap kedua bola matanya dengan lembut hingga kulihat ada sebuah kebingungan disana, namun hanya senyuman yang terukir di wajahku yang mulai memerah. Tidak yakin akan apa yang ingin kukatakan. "A-apakah aku boleh memanggil dengan nama depanmu?"_

" _H-hee? I-itu terlalu cepat untukku, Naruto-kun." Aki membalas dengan terkejut, wajahnya merah padam._

 _Wajahku memerah ketika mendapatkan jawaban itu. "B-bukan begitu, maksudku-" sergahku, walau dalam hati kecilku merasa kecewa seakan dia menolak akan apa yang aku minta._

" _Yap, kamu boleh memanggilku sesukamu. Karena kelak kau akan menikahiku kan?"_

 _Terkejut dalam kebingungan, kualihkan duniaku padanya seorang yang mampu membuat pipiku merona. "Eh, bolehkah?"_

 _Aki tersenyum. "Tentu…"_

..

"Naruto-kun!"

Ah, ternyata masih ada yang memanggilku. Kata-kata itu terus menggema dalam benakku dan aku mulai bersyukur.

"Naruto-kun, jangan mati!"

Oh siapapun yang memanggilku, tentu saja itu mustahil. Keadaanku sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, bahkan jantungku sudah hampir, hampir, dan hampir berhenti berdetak.

"B-bukankah kau akan menikahiku?"

Ah, ternyata Aki. Gomenne Aki, jujur saja.. aku sudah mempersiapkan rencana akan menikahimu. Yah… tapi maaf, sepertinya apa yang terjadi padaku tidak bisa memenuhi janjiku.

"Tou-san! Selamatkan Naruto-kun!"

Dan kesadaranku mulai mengabur…

"Naruto-kun, bertahanlah!"

..detik demi detik yang berlalu, Aki terus memanggilku. Tapi tetap saja. Kata-kata terakhir memudar tanpa berubah menjadi apapun selain hitam.

"…Naruto-kun!"

..dan saat itu pula, aku merasakan artinya kematian.

* * *

 **Horizon** © Draco

.

.

 **Genre:**

Romance, Action, Drama, Family, etc

.

.

 **Rating:**

M

.

.

 **Summary:**

Jika ada banyak orang yang jatuh cinta, setidaknya akan ada ribuan cerita cinta. Akan ada perasaan cinta yang tumbuh dan berkembang dalam satu perasaan dalam belahan dunia. Ini hanyalah kisah tentang dua orang yang seharusnya ditakdirkan bersama, tentang cinta sejati yang harus terpisah akibat perbedaan mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dr** **aco** **, in!**

.

.

Notification:

"Blablabla" = perkataan yang diucapkan langsung.

'Blablabla' = perkataan dalam hati.

 **Perjanjian…**

 _Chapter_ _1_

* * *

 **A** ku tersentak saat merasakan sensasi panas menyelimuti tubuhku. Jika pikiran burukku berkata, mungkin saat ini aku sedang terbakar oleh api neraka ataupun diterjang oleh jutaan meteorit angkasa. Namun sebuah dorongan membawaku pada gambaran yang semakin jelas. Ketika aku membuka mata lebar-lebar, yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah hamparan ruang kosong dengan tinta hitam di sekelilingnya.

Aku mengucek mataku. Rasanya seperti bukan berada dalam ruang hampa di setiap rumah kosong, tempat ini.. seperti berada dalam lubang hitam. Dan yang membuatku terpana adalah tubuhku melayang dengan bebas seakan menyelami sebuah lautan.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ada perasaan sejuk yang menenangkan diriku. Kuucapkan terimakasih pada Tuhan atas keselamatan yang Dia berikan sehingga aku masih hidup saat ini. Akan tetapi, aku tak sempat untuk memikirkan alasan Tuhan melakukan ini. Bukan karena tidak suka atau apa, tapi perhatianku tiba-tiba teralih oleh tujuan utamaku untuk bertemu dengan Aki.

Saat itu aku belum sadar bahwa keluar dari tempat ini tidaklah semudah yang kupikirkan. Hingga aku tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali menyusuri ruangan kosong ini. Aku menatap sekujur ruangan. Hening dan kosong. Tidak ada apapun sejauh mata memandang, benar-benar seperti lubang hitam.

Hingga kemudian, betapa dugaanku meleset. Aku berpikir bahwa kembali menemui Aki merupakan perkara yang mudah, namun setelah kurasa enam jam berjalan terus tanpa henti akhirnya aku menabrak sesuatu yang tak kasat mata. _Apa ini?_ Kemudian kuusap dengan pelan sesuatu yang tak terlihat itu, dimana sesuatu semacam dinding tengah berdiri menjulang tinggi. Saat kuambil arah yang berlawanan, tubuhku kembali menabrak dinding tak terlihat itu.

Sempat kurasakan keputus-asaan ketika tak bisa menemukan jalan yang bisa membawaku bertemu dengan Aki. Saat itu aku tak melakukan apa-apa kecuali memejamkan mata. Aku memilih berpikir dan mencoba meresapi keadaan. Tak akan ada kehidupan di tempat ini sekecil apapun itu. Bahkan di tempat ini aku tidak merasakan oksigen yang mampu kuhirup maupun kadar atmosfer yang mampu kurasakan. Memikirkan itu membuatku bingung-mungkinkah aku ini memang sudah mati?-sehingga aku tidak mampu lagi merasakan unsur penting itu.

Pemikiran itu membawaku pada pertemuan dengan makhluk yang tidak pernah kuduga. Bukan main. Saat makhluk itu berdiri di hadapanku dengan wajah mengerikannya, aku sontak mengambil langkah mundur. Menahan napas.

Logikaku sebagai remaja 15 tahun sangat tahu bahwa kondisiku saat ini bukanlah sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin terjadi di kehidupan nyata, bahkan bisa dibilang sesuatu yang mustahil terjadi. Jauh di depanku, berdiri seekor naga besar. Tubuhnya tertutupi oleh kulit berwarna kemerahan yang gelap, dengan sebuah tanduk di dahinya. Namun yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu… tubuhnya berukuran kurang lebih seratus meter!

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat ini nak…"

Suara bariton yang menggema itu mampu membuat bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku menggigit bibir, sambil mengatur napas.. kuharap setelah kututup kedua mataku ini takkan ada lagi kenyataan menekan yang menakutkan aku.

"Siapa dia, Red…"

Namun sesaat sebelum kututup kedua mataku, pandanganku kembali terarah pada sosok yang baru datang. Keinginanku dalam beberapa saat itu kemudian kembali berujung sendu, ketika kudapati seekor naga merah datang dan berdiri di hadapanku.

"Hmm…" Naga merah yang baru datang itu menaikkan sebelah matanya, lantas menunjukkan sebuah seringai seakan baru saja mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik. "…Manusia?"

Ada jeda sejenak di antara mereka sampai akhirnya naga itu kembali berbicara. "Bukankah seharusnya manusia akan hancur saat berada di tempat ini Red?"

Namun Naga yang dipanggil Red itu hanya diam, sedari tadi matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatapku. Aku berusaha menenangkan diri dengan berpikir positif dan menghibur diri bahwa aku mungkin bisa lepas dari kesulitan ini.

"Sacred Gear," Naga bernama Red itu berkata, dengusan napasnya membuat tubuhku sedikit mundur kebelakang. "…Incinerate Anthem, perlambangan dari Azab Tuhan."

Incinate? Apa? Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang naga ini katakan.

Namun di atas semua itu, Naga disebelah Red terlihat semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. Pikiranku menjelajah dan tak mampu menahan pertanyaan di benak. Adakah di antara mereka yang peduli dengan nasibku?

"Jadi itukah yang membuat kita tidak bisa mengeluarkan sihir saat memasuki Celah Dimensi?"

"Lahap dia, Igneel…" ujar Red dengan suara baritonnya, ia kembali menyelam dan meninggalkan kami. "Keberadaannya hanya akan menggangguku."

Aku menggigit bibir. Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan?

"Baiklah…"

Naga bernama Igneel itu terbang mendekat, mulutnya terbuka lebar dan aku bisa melihat kobaran api di tenggorokannya seakan-akan dengan sekali telan maka makhluk apapun akan tercerna dengan mudah.

Ketika jarak kami semakin dekat, tubuhku yang sudah mengucurkan keringat dingin tanpa sadar telah bergerak. "T-tunggu." Tanganku terjulur, menghentikan pergerakan naga itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan lembut yang terasa menyeramkan bagiku. "Aku akan melahapmu, tenang saja.. tidak akan terasa sakit."

"T-tidak, bukan begitu…" kukumpulkan segala keberanian, persetan dengan yang namanya takut.. saat ini yang kubutuhkan hanyalah keberanian. "Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan sebelum kau melahapku.."

Keningnya berkerut. Membuatku pesimis bahwa saat ini ia tidak perlu memikirkan kata-kataku, Igneel bisa saja melahapku dengan mudah tanpa harus berpikir.

"Tentu," Igneel mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku, sehingga kami dengan mudah bisa bertatap muka. Dia menyelidiki mataku. "Aku tidak berniat memakanmu," dia berkata, suaranya tulus. "Tapi perintah Red adalah mutlak bagi kaum naga, kami tidak bisa membantahnya."

Mendengar kata-kata yang mampu membuatku nyaman dalam sepersekian detik, aku mulai mengulas cengiran matahari. Tersenyum.

"Tidak apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya… setelah itu kau bisa memakanku."

Igneel membalasnya dengan mata tertutup yang kuterka adalah ekspresi terhiburnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya… dunia ini seperti apa?" Suaranya terdengar lirih, namun mengandung makna yang berkonotasi negatif ketika Igneel melihat betapa gelapnya kedua mata biru itu. "Kenapa manusia tidak menyadari keberadaan lain dari dunia ini?" Mendengarnya saja sudah cukup membuat Igneel mengetahui apa yang baru saja dialami oleh bocah ini. Ditambah lagi dengan sebuah luka tusukan di perutnya yang telah membekas.

Igneel menunjukkan wajah seriusnya, menatap Naruto di mata. "Ketahuilah.. apakah kau pikir manusia bisa hidup dengan tenang setelah mengetahui kalau ada makhluk lain yang membayang-bayangi mereka?" Melihat gelengan dari bocah itu, kaki tangan dari Sekiryuushintei tersebut menghela napas. "Meskipun manusia diberitahu pun, mereka tidak akan percaya dengan eksistensi semacam itu. Misalnya saja, pada suatu ketika ada seseorang berbicara kepada sahabatnya 'Aku pernah melihat hantu' apakah kau pikir sahabatnya itu akan percaya? …Tentu saja tidak.. kau terlalu naif jika hanya mengetahui secuil persepsi dari dunia ini."

"Kau benar.." pemuda itu menunduk sebagai reaksi bahwa ia terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan.

Merasa bahwa pemuda itu telah sedikit lebih tenang, Igneel melanjutkan. "Singkat kata, semua hal yang baru kau alami itu hanyalah bukti ketidaklogisan yang manusia tidak ketahui. Malaikat, Malaikat Jatuh, Iblis… saat ini mereka lah yang selalu membayang-bayangi manusia.. di dunia dimana manusia tidak pernah memikirkan ketidakrasionalan hukum di bumi. Tidak karena mereka bodoh untuk menyadari itu, tapi manusia memiliki sebuah ego yang membuat mereka mencoba untuk lari dari hukum itu."

Naruto memandang sang Naga dengan tatapan kosong, seakan masih berusaha mencerna informasi yang tidak pernah ia ketahui. "Tapi kenapa manusia harus turut ikut campur? Dengan ketidaktahuan manusia seharusnya makhluk seperti mereka berpikir kalau mengincar manusia hanyalah perbuatan sia-sia."

Igneel terkekeh. "Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memiliki _sesuatu_ yang mampu mengancam keberadaan mereka," pada saat inilah Igneel kembali di ingatkan akan alasan kenapa Tuhan menciptakan manusia yang lemah. Namun memiliki sesuatu yang besar di balik kelemahan itu.

"Sesuatu?"

"Sacred Gear," balas Igneel dengan seringaian lebarnya. Kuku di jemarinya mengacung bagaikan tombak ke wajah laki-laki lima belas tahun tersebut. "Kau memilikinya, karena itulah makhluk seperti mereka mengincarmu."

Naruto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Ia sadar bahwa dia tidak pernah tahu kalau ternyata alasan Malaikat hitam itu membunuh semua orang hanya karena mengincarnya.

"Tapi…" Naruto mengeyahkan tangannya dari wajah ketika ia memiliki pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan itu. "Kalau mereka mengincarku, kenapa mereka juga membunuh orang-orang yang tidak bersalah?! Kalau yang mereka inginkan adalah aku, seharusnya-"

"Tenanglah nak…" Igneel memperingatkan, dengusan napasnya membuat Naruto terhempas beberapa meter. "Kalau begini saja kau sudah merasa emosi, kau tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Maaf," Naruto mencengkeram dadanya yang terasa sakit, atau mungkin ini adalah reaksi manusia ketika melihat banyak orang yang mati di hadapan mereka?

"Tidak apa.. aku memakluminya karena manusia memiliki perasaan itu." Igneel melihat bocah berambut pirang itu menoleh kearahnya, melihat bagaimana mata biru itu terasa kosong. Pandangan tetap terhadap Naruto yang diam. "Katakan padaku, apa yang kau inginkan jika bisa keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Satu hal yang kupikirkan adalah menemui Aki," Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab pelan, meskipun ia yakin sekali bahwa Naga di hadapannya ini tidak terlalu tertarik dengan kisah cintanya. "Hanya itu. Aku tidak memiliki keinginan lain. Jika aku sudah menuntaskan janjiku kepadanya, aku akan pergi."

"Cuma itu?"

Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika melihat Igneel yang menyeringai kearahnya. Mata berwarna kuning menatap dengan intens terhadapnya, mengandung makna lain dari tatapannya. "Aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk meminta. Sebab, berkali-kali aku meminta… tidak ada satupun keinginan yang memenuhi itu. Sampai aku merasakan pikiran buruk menyelimuti pikiranku. Sampai aku berpikir bahwa dunia sudah dipenuhi ketidaklogisan… dan pada akhirnya yang bisa kupikirkan hanyalah.. _Tuhan telah mati_."

..

..

..

"Kau tidak seharusnya berpikir seperti itu.. nak."

Mata tertuju terhadap setiap langkah yang ia ambil, suara bariton yang biasanya datar kini berubah menjadi sebuah gema di dalam celah dimensi. Tatapan penuh akan keseriusan, napas yang terasa berat, dan wajah yang terlihat menyeramkan.

Naruto menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan ketika ia dihadapkan oleh Great Red yang membuat bola matanya bergetar. Dia tahu kalau dia sendiri hanyalah seorang manusia, tapi dia juga harus bertahan ketika mengingat kembali alasan kenapa ia mengatakan itu. "Lantas kenapa? Ketika manusia merasa tidak adil dengan kehidupannya, maka pikirannya mengenai dunia ini akan meluas. Mereka akan berpikir dan terus berpikir untuk menemukan jawaban meskipun harus memikirkan pemikiran terburuk sekalipun."

Igneel mengambil langkah mundur dirasa Great Red telah mengambil langkah. Ia tidak memiliki alasan lain untuk mengganggu pemimpinnya tersebut. Terlebih lagi ketika ini pertama kalinya Great Red dihadapkan oleh seorang manusia yang seharusnya tidak berada dalam satu tempat. Igneel yakin, bahwa inilah pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan manusia dengan pemikiran-pemikiran bodohnya.

Tapi.. tidak, Igneel mungkin menganggap kalau manusia ini memiliki pemikiran tak lebih dari bocah naif berumur lima belas tahun. Tidak untuk menatap bahwa bocah ini memiliki berkah dari Tuhan. Tidak juga berharap bocah ini akan menjadi santapannya. Tapi…

Betapa beraninya bocah ini menatap Great Red langsung dimata dengan pandangan lurus, seakan dia sudah tidak memikirkan lagi kalau dirinya akan ditelan hidup-hidup oleh pemimpinnya tersebut. Alih-alih berani, ia pun akan beranggapan kalau bocah ini adalah manusia paling sembrono.. dimana Naruto mengatakan perkataan yang seharusnya menjadi hal tabu di dunia ini dengan begitu lancarnya.

"Segala pertanyaanku selalu berujung pada ketidaktahuan.. aku membaca, aku merasakan, dan aku melihat.. bagaimana cara dunia ini bisa bertahan. Bagaimana cara manusia mengatasi segala permasalahan yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui. Ayah pernah mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku harus menjadi penerus perusahaan, belajar banyak dari kesalahan dan pengalaman orang lain, agar bisa mengatasi segala permasalahan itu.. tapi aku tidak pernah menduga kalau permasalahan dunia itu serumit ini," lalu dia tersenyum. Dia tidak mendelik kesal, menghardik dengan marah, ataupun mendesis murka, seperti apa yang akan manusia lain lakukan. Dia hanya tersenyum. "Beginilah rapuhnya kehidupan di dunia: beban eksistensi kami bertumpu pada makhluk egois seperti kalian.. segala hal terus menerus bergerak ke kondisi yang semakin kaotis. Kondisi ketidakteraturan, kehancuran, dan perpecahan."

Great Red hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto, dia tidak pernah menjumpai seorang manusia pun selama ini.. dan ketika ia pertama kali dipertemukan, ia malah menjumpai bocah yang.. keras kepala. Perkataan yang diucapkan Naruto, hanya pernah dia dengarkan dari korban dari peperangan. Sedangkan saat ini tidak perang. "ha…hahahaHAHAHAHA!" tawa Great Red yang menggelegar bukanlah tawa yang penuh kejahatan meskipun suaranya terdengar seperti itu, melainkan tawa yang terhibur ketika ia menemui betapa lucunya kisah hidup bocah yang ia temui ini.

"Katakan padaku, siapa namamu nak?" tanya Great Red sambil membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Menyeringai.

Sementara itu Naruto sendiri, langsung mengerutkan dahi seakan tidak percaya bahwa naga yang berniat untuk memakannya itu malah menanyakan namanya ketimbang langsung menelannya.

"Namikaze Naruto."

Mendengar satu nama yang dicetuskan tanpa ada jeda dan bernada penuh otoratif, Great Red langsung mengambil satu langkah maju ketika pernah mendengar nama itu. Remaja yang tadi sudah hampir lupa diri bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan makhluk dalam mitos itu hanya mampu menelan ludah kental yang serasa tersangkut di kerongkongannya, sebelum terjatuh saat jaraknya dengan Great Red tak kurang dari semeter.

"Aku akan memberikanmu sebuah pilihan," Great Red mengacungkan kukunya ke wajah Naruto. Menunjukkan gigi-giginya yang tajam. "Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu untuk bertemu dengan teman masa kecilmu itu, tapi jaminannya kau harus mengorbankan hidupmu untukku."

"…kenapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara kecil. Tidak percaya.

"Jujur saja, kehadiranmu saat ini membuatku tertarik." Great Red menegakkan tubuhnya. "Manusia.. tak kusangka kalau makhluk seperti kalian jauh lebih menarik ketimbang makhluk penghuni dunia bawah. Setelah semua yang kau katakan dan pemikiran-pemikiran kecilmu itu sudah membuatku berpikir kalau memakanmu tidaklah cukup."

Naruto hanya terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum menggigit bibir. "A-apa tidak ada pilihan lain?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Great Red, membuatnya terdiam. "Kau sudah mati, dan tentu saja dalam hukum di dunia manusia… yang mati tidak bisa kembali, bukan begitu?"

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah, bahkan ia melupakan fakta itu.

"Saat ini kau tidak ada bedanya dengan domba tersesat, dan akan terus berada di persimpangan dunia nyata dan akhirat. Mereka mencari tahu, mencari cara, dan mencari seseorang yang dapat membantunya menyelesaikan urusan dunianya yang belum sempat ia penuhi." Sekarang Great Red bangun, matanya memandang jauh ke samping. "Aku juga tidak tahu alasan kenapa kau bisa sampai kesini, manusia setelah mati seharusnya akan pergi ke Limbo… dan Hades akan menjemputmu disana."

"Aku ingin menemui Aki," kata Naruto dengan suara pelan. Lantas mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Meskipun hanya melihatnya, itu sudah cukup bagiku."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai jawaban."

"Mungkin," hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. "Aku rasa, hanya itu pilihan yang kupunya."

"Jawaban yang bagus," kata Great Red pada Naruto. Mengulurkan tangan dan dia menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk menyayat, darah mengalir dari sebelah tangan itu sebelum menyodorkannya kearah Naruto. "Setelah meminum darahku, tentunya tubuhmu akan bereaksi dengan itu dan kau akan hidup kembali. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang harus kau ketahui.."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dengan ini kau bukan lagi seorang manusia.. dan kau tahu apa yang hanya dimiliki manusia?"

"Perasaan?" tebak Naruto.

"Benar," ujar Great Red. "Setelah kau meminum darahku, perasaan itu akan hilang dan digantikan oleh perasaan baru. Dan tentunya perasaanmu dengan teman masa kecilmu itu akan terhapus," melihat ekspresi terkejut Naruto sebagai reaksi yang diberikan, Great Red menajamkan matanya. "Tapi tentu saja, jika keinginanmu itu sebesar perasaanmu.. maka kau bisa mengingatnya kembali."

Naruto tersenyum-seringai lebar yang riang dan Great Red benar-benar merasa seperti seorang ayah yang mengawasi bayinya tertatih-tatih menghampiri api. "Kau akan menjadi kepompong selama satu tahun.. lalu setelah itu kau harus berlatih bersama Igneel selama empat tahun untuk menyesuaikan tubuhmu yang baru." Great Red menyodorkan tangannya, Naruto bergerak mendekat. "Mungkin itu terlalu lama, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk menjadi waktu yang harus kau korbankan untuk memenuhi keinginanmu."

Saat mulutnya menghisap darah kental yang mengalir dari lengan itu..

Matanya membelalak dan ia menarik tubuhnya untuk menjauh ketika merasakan cairan itu telah melewati tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya menegang dan tangannya meremas batang tenggorokannya sendiri. Ia membuka mulut, namun tidak ada suara yang keluar. Tidak ada udara yang cukup untuk ia tarik. Ia mencoba untuk melakukan itu lagi. Tapi tidak bisa.

Hingga ia mulai merasakan artinya mati.. untuk kedua kalinya.

Great Red mengawasi Naruto lebih lekat. Melihat bagaimana tiba-tiba seluruh tubuhdekat. melihat . tidak ika sakan cairan itu telah melewati tenggorokannya, terasa nmu."seluruh tubuh bocah itu diselimuti oleh darah yang merembes melalui pori-pori kulit, mengalir, dan bergerak keluar dari tubuhnya. Hingga menunggu selama beberapa detik untuk mengamati bahwa darah itu telah menyelimuti tubuh Naruto dan membentuknya menjadi sebuah kepompong. Melirik ke samping, Great Red pun berenang menjauh.

Igneel bergerak untuk berdiri di sebelah Naruto, menatap dinding yang kosong. "Serahkan padaku."

.

.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued~_

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hamba tidak akan memusatkan genre adventure dalam fic ini, karena hamba tidak akan menyamakan fic ini dengan fic yang lainnya. Hamba hanya memusatkan pada kisah romance dan drama serta di selingi beberapa action untuk kelanjutan kisahnya. Chapter depan akan terjadi perubahan yang drastis dari Naruto, seperti emosi maupun tingkah lakunya yang sangat berbeda dari chapter ini.

 **.**

Name : Namikaze Naruto

Ras : Hybrid

Weapon : Sacred Gear [Incinerate Anthem]

.

Thanks for Review

* * *

Draco, out!


End file.
